Throughout the age of golf, putting training has stayed in a primitive stage while tireless efforts have been made in developing tools and devices to improve all other aspects of the game. Many golfing simulators and training/practice systems enable golfers to practice drives and chip shots, but none of these address the specific and unique aspects of the real needs that golfers have to improve their putting abilities in a very reliable, simple and portable design.